Unlikely Reunion
by FinalDestination23
Summary: AU Both Universes. Wednesday is hired by the LA FBI Office. Charlie isnt exactly who he seems to be. sorry guys i suck at summaries. R&R If I Should Continue


The darkened LA skyline shown brightly over the hills of California, a brilliant backdrop to a crime riddeled city. but tonight was calm, unusually calm, save for one bedroom. in the bed lay a man, curly brown hair stuck onto his forehead in a deep sweat. the man was known to his friends and collegues as Charlie, Charlie Eppes. But anyone close enough to him to know him truely knew that name was a lie. A carefully constructed lie to keep those whom his parents at one point deemed "undesirable" for his life away. you see, his childhood wasn't unlike anyone elses. he wasn't particularly tall, or strong, or any of the other attributes that would make him stand out in any way. the one thing he was, then and now, was intellegent. far beyond his years. but his parents, being the nearly stereotypical jewish parents they were, became slowly paranoid about his constant introspectiveness, signed him up for summer camp. this very quickly be came the worst choice they had ever made. there little boy developed his first crush. for most parents this would have been a time for joyfullness and happiness. but not them. for the chosen their boy had found as his first taste of love was a dark flower, very dark indeed. so they decided to spring upon him the shock of his 12 year old mind. his father, whom hed grown up hating for pushing him away from his books, was truely his stepfather. this came only two days before he was shipped to his real fathers home in LA. there he fashioned himself his new name. Eppes, the name of his biological father, and Charlie, his uncles name, who had died many years before. but before he was Charlie Eppes, his name was that of his stepfather. a name he detested to this day. his former name? Glicker. Joel Glicker.

Joel tossed and turned, sweat pouring down his forehead as his dream continued (Dream Sequence) Joel ran through a darkened hallway, a feeling of terror gripping his heart terribly. he knew if he didnt stop, his heart wouldnt be able to take it, but if he stopped then something horrible would happen. he wasnt even sure what this terrible thing would be that would happen, but he knew if he let it happpen, hed regret it for the rest of his life. his legs carried him as fast as he could, finally coming to a doorway. he threw open the door, only to find a threeway stop of doors. he knew he had one shot at this, one chance before they would execute her. he quickly went through the mathmatic equations in his head. he ruled out one door by seeing it was only an exit due to the light, so he was at a 50 percent chance, when suddenly, his brother don grabbed him by the waist, "charlie we gotta go! this place is gonna blow!" struggling with his stepbrothers hold, he screamed into the darkness hoping to get a sign. "Cara Mia! Please! ANSWER ME! CARA MIA!" (end Dream) waking suddenly, he felt the sheets sticking to his nearly naked body, only his small boxers keeping himself covered, as his blanket had been discarded onto the floor long ago. rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he glanced at the clock. 5:38 am the green lights of his alarm clock read back to him. sighing, he heaved himself out of his sweat drenched bed and walked out onto the balcony of his room, staring at the night sky. the slightly cool LA night air felt great against his hyper-heated skin and his mind slowly wandered back to the dream. none of it made any sense, but it hadnt for a few months now. deep in throught, he didnt notice don had come into his room, hearing the screen door open. Joel suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and he flinched, just enough to know someone was there. "bad dream again charlie?" he sighed and nodded. he knew it was don without hearing his voice. only don would actually walk into his room at 5:30 in the morning to check on him. only don would hear him wake up. "wanna talk about it?" his voice cut through the silence as joel, charlie, whoever he was stared at the sky. hell, having lived a lie for so long, he wasnt sure who the hell he was anymore. slowly he shook his head to his stepbrothers question, reminding himself he didnt know what had happened. "no don im ok." he grabbed a fresh pair of boxers and a towel. he had to be at the FBI center at 8 anyway. "ill get a shower first you get some more sleep" don smiled and nodded as Joel slowly got into the shower and turned on the water. he cleaned himself quickly and took care of all his personal grooming. after dressing and eating breakfast, both Joel and Don headed out to the FBI center to see what was going on. the week before they had been told they were getting a master psychologist and even better criminologist to go with Joel/Charlie's exceptional skills using his math intellegence. Joel sat thinking about who this could be as they drove down the highway headed to the center.

David Sinclair stepped into the office with a file under his arm, containing who the Bureau gave to him as their criminologist. walking into the conference room, where don, charlie and the others were waiting, he passed them each a file. Joel slowly took the file opening it. no name or picture were given, as customary for the bureau to do with these "special" cases as this girl was considered. for someone so highly recomended she had a very long rapsheet, exceptionally long to joel. but he noticed all of them were only accused, none were proven. suddenly, David spoke up letting them all know. "this woman comes highly recomended from Prinston as a Criminology major with a Psychology doctorate. her experience with the criminal mind is beyond extensive due to her...eccentric family. be that as it may, shes one of the top scorers on the finals, passing with a 98%, the highest score in any standardized test for a doctorate in nearly a decade. she just got her masters in Criminology and is being flown in as we speak." he then turned on his laptop projector and showed the picture of who was going to be joining their team. joels eyes became the eyes of saucers as the blood ran from his face faster than it ever had in the past, and a cold sweat broke out on his back. his heart raced and the pen in his hand nearly dropped. but all of this, save the heart beat, only lasted for a moment. years of teaching himself gave him great bodily control. suddenly david spoke the name he never thought hed hear again. "her name is Wednesday Addams. shell be joining us within the week."

Nighttime was the best time to fly in wednesdays opinion. less lines, less crowed, less people to stare at you, all around it was great. even if you had to share the experience with your little brother, who at the moment was staring out the window listening to his own music. despite how she acted, wednesday desperately enjoyed his company. he kept her grounded, from going completely insane, and occasionally helped her on some tough cases. having both dealt with Uncle Fester and Aunt Dementia, they were a dynamic duo of sorts. finally, pugsley turned from his staring out the window and removed his earpiece to their ipod. "so we gonna look at the new team we get to work with?" his question was direct as always. slowly, she pulled out a stack of manilla envelopes. pulling the first one off the stack, she opened it. "Amita Ramanujan. born in India, attended calsci,PhDs in both Astrophysics and Mathmatics. no record. mostly a consultant for the FBI" pugsley kinda perked up seeing her photo then settled back in. "not even worth it" he slowly muttered to himself. wednesday smiled slightly at this. her brother had been looking for a girl for years now. wednesday had resigned herself to a life without years ago. "Colby Granger. hmm...ex military. worked in the CID before getting out. hmm triple agent. hard thing to pull off. im guessing that their team doesnt trust him that much though..."wednesday said, her mind swimming. she saw pugsley smirk out of the corner of her eye. "well hell be easy to manipulate if we need to." slowly, wednesday shook her head, smiling a little. despite obvious differences, they always thought alot alike. "David Sinclair. nothing on him really. at least his background. looks like hes the second in command. doesnt look like we should cross him just yet." slowly wednesday settled in knowing how long the flight would be. "would you like anything to drink?" a bubbly stewardess said coming along to them. "no." they both said in unison, clearly giving the girl chills as wednesday glared at her and pulled out another folder. she scampered to the back muttering about freaks and weirdoes. "Don Eppes. FBI special agent assigned to run the Violent Crimes Squad in LA. our boss. not much on his personal life but he does look interesting." wednesday looked over and saw one folder remaining. her brow furrowed as she tried to figure out why one person was left above the special agent in charge of the cases. nonetheless, she picked up the folder and read it aloud. "Charlie Eppes. hmm...Dons brother. possible sibling rivalry there. lives with his brother and father. Professor at CalSci for Applied Mathematics. Doctorate in Mathematics. interesting..."suddenly wednesday stopped as she flipped to the picture. what blood that was left in her face drained quickly and her eyes widened. only around pugsley would this have happened. "what? what is it?" pugsley quickly became concerned until he looked at the picture himself and his jaw dropped. his hair had grown, face had finally grown to fill out that rediculous nose, but there was no question. "we found him..." Pugsley whispered as he continued to stare at the picture. "thats not charles eppes...thats joel glicker."


End file.
